El Cambio de Aome
by Little Sweet Demon
Summary: Aome cae victima de un hechizo y para salvarla, Inuyasha debe entregar lo más preciado que tiene...
1. Chapter 1

Fics de Inuyasha.   


**El Cambio de Aome.**

Época Feudal.   
Aome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku y Sango, claro Kirara también, seguían buscando al escurridazo y perverso demonio llamado Naraku, sin saber lo que les esperaría.   
- Aome: Cuando vamos a terminar, ya he faltado mucho tiempo a clases, de seguro me van a expulsar…   
Pensaba tristemente Aome.   
- Aome: Pero la escuela no me importa mucho, extraño a Sota, a mi mamá, a mi abuelo, a Buyo, extraño mi casa… mis amigas… mi vida de antes…   
Aome seguía triste y aunque trataba de ocultarlo, todos sus amigos se habían percatado de su tristeza.   
- Sango: Te Sucede algo Aome?   
Pregunto intrigada la exterminadora al ver tan pensativa a Aome.   
- Miroku: Si, le sucede algo señorita Aome.   
Se unió al interrogatorio el monje Miroku, una figura no tan sagrada.   
- Aome: No, no me pasa nada.   
- Sango: Desde ayer has estado triste, te sientes mal Aome.   
- Shippo: El torpe de Inuyasha te hizo algo.   
Pregunto el Kitsume desde el hombro de Aome, Inuyasha que estaba más adelante y veía todo de reojo, tan solo apretó su puño.   
- Aome: No, no es nada, solo estoy un poco cansada, hace muchos días que no descansamos y mi cabello ya se esta maltratando, necesito un baño, perdónemele si los preocupe por nada.   
Aome se disculpo, sus amigos aceptaron sus disculpas, aunque sabían que no era por eso, por lo que Aome se sentía tan triste.   
- Sango: Es cierto, hace mucho tiempo que no descansamos…   
- Miroku: Por aquí cerca hay una aldea, no esta muy lejos, aunque no es una aldea muy grande, es una aldea de pescadores y comerciantes, pero debemos encontrar una casa en la que nos den posada…   
- Shippo: Claro, con el truco del exorcismo consigues casa y comida gratuita…   
- Miroku: Se hace lo que se puede para vivir… 

En una casa solitaria de la aldea a la que Inuyasha y su grupo se dirigía.   
- Urasei: Así que ellos son los desafortunados.   
Una especie de anciana se encontraba mirando el interior de una olla donde se preparaba alguna clase de brebaje, aunque pareciera extraño, en la olla se veía claramente a Inuyasha, Aome, Sango, Shippo y Miroku.   
- Urasei: Lastima, es una jovencita muy joven.   
La anciana se fijo de pronto en algo que le llamo la atención.   
- Urasei: Esa espada se ve muy fuerte y muy valiosa, será perfecta…   
La imagen se borro de pronto.   
- Urasei: Están por llegar al pueblo, hay que prepararlo todo.   
Inuyasha, Aome, Sango, Miroku y Shippo estaban llegando a la pequeña aldea de la extraña anciana.   
- Sango: No hay duda, es una pequeña aldea.   
- Inuyasha: Crees que haya un lugar donde quedarnos Aome…   
Pero Aome no estaba, apenas habían llegado se separo del grupo.   
- Inuyasha: Aome… porque me tienes que dejar hablando solo.   
Aome se encontraba maravillada viendo todo el lugar.   
- Aome: Había visto aldeas como esta solo en libros…   
Aome se acerco inquieta hacia un puesto, el cual estaba montado en el suelo.   
- Aome: Que lindo.   
El pequeño puesto era atendido por un niño, junto a este, habían otros puestos más, vendiendo diversas cosas, figuras de barro, pulseras hechas con cuentas de colores, plantas medicinales, en fin, todo lo que se pudiera comprar.   
- Aome: Valla, se ve lindo… aunque esta algo sucio…   
Aome tomo una pulsera del pequeño puesto, parecía ser metal, pero estaba muy vieja y toda cubierta de barro y lodo secos, el pequeño niño sonrió en cuanto vio a Aome tomar algo de su puesto, Aome también vio el gesto de felicidad del pequeño.   
- Aome: Me la llevaré, cuanto cuesta…   
Mientras Aome compraba, Inuyasha se ponía más y más molesto.   
- Inuyasha: Hasta que horas va a estar mirando…   
- Shippo: Estas molesto porque te dejo hablando solo, verdad…   
- Inuyasha: Zorro del demonio…   
Inuyasha estaba por golpear a Shippo cuando este brinco al hombro de Aome, que acaba a de llegar con sus compras.   
- Aome: No es lindo…   
Dijo Aome levantando su mano derecha para mostrarles a todos su nueva pulsera.   
- Aome: Donde están el Monje Miroku y Sango.   
Pregunto curiosamente Aome al ver que sus dos amigos no estaban.   
- Shippo: Miroku fue a buscar un lugar donde quedarnos y Sango lo acompaño para que no engañara a nadie.   
Aome sonrió al pensar en lo que pasaría, de pronto se tomo la cabeza como si le doliera.   
- Inuyasha: Te sientes bien Aome…   
Miroku y Sango acaban de llegar cuando vieron a Aome.   
- Sango: Encontramos una posada, que te sucede Aome…   
- Miroku: Señorita Aome, se siente usted bien.   
Aome se tranquilizo un poco.   
- Aome: Siento la presencia…   
Pero Aome no pudo acabar, ya que Inuyasha la interrumpió.   
- Inuyasha: Es un fragmento de Shikon…   
- Aome: No que va, la presencia es de una carta Clow, tu que crees…   
Dijo irónicamente Aome.   
- Shippo: Te sientes bien Aome.   
Aome tomo a Shippo por la cola y lo lanzó con fuerza al suelo.   
- Aome: No, no me siento bien, porque he de cargarte sobre mi hombro todo el día.   
Shippo se asusto de la actitud de Aome, así como Sango y Miroku.   
- Sango: Te sucede algo malo Aome…   
Sango puso su mano sobre la mano de Aome, esta molesta se la quito.   
- Aome: No me sucede nada, ya déjenme en paz… donde esta la posada.   
Pregunto molesta Aome.   
- Miroku: Esta en esta dirección vamos.   
El grupo caminaba siguiendo a Miroku, Aome seguía aparentemente molesta por algo, cuando llegaron a la posada Aome se molesto aun más.   
- Aome: I quieren que duerma en esta pocilga…   
Todos se sorprendieron de la actitud de Aome.   
- Inuyasha: Que es lo que te sucede Aome…   
- Aome: Nada, ya déjenme en paz.   
Aome entro y se dirigió a su habitación, ya frente a la puerta de esta, Aome habló.   
- Aome: Me voy a descansar y si escucho un solo ruido… lo lamentarán.   
Aome se retito molesta hacia su habitación, cerrando la puerta de golpe.   
- Shippo: Aome…   
De pronto se escucho un fuerte ruido provenir de la habitación de Aome, Inuyasha entro de inmediato, seguido por Miroku, Sango y Shippo.   
- Inuyasha: Aome…   
Aome estaba desmayada en el suelo y por más que Inuyasha tratara de despertarla, Aome no reaccionaba, seguía inconsciente.   
- Inuyasha: Aome despierta… 

En casa de la bruja Urasei.   
- Urasei: Bien, lo que debía pasar, paso… ahora a esperar a Inuyasha, no creo que demoren mucho, las pistas son tan obvias… 

Con nuestros amigos.   
Luego de dejar a Aome con Kirara, Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku y Sango comenzaron a investigar cualquier información acerca de la pulsera de Aome, pero todas sus pistas los llevaban hacia un mismo lugar, una casa alejada del pequeño pueblito.   
- Miroku: Aquí es… eso es lo que dice el letrero.   
Frente a la pequeña casa había un letrero, el letrero decía así "Urasei, la Poderosa Bruja, resolverá todas sus dudas", más abajo decía, "Costo de la consulta, 100 piezas de oro".   
- Sango: Para mi parece el anunció de una adivina cualquiera… aunque con esos precios.   
Dijo Sango mirando con intriga el susodicho letrero.   
- Miroku: Tampoco me parece que logremos mucho preguntando aquí, pero es la única pista que tenemos.   
- Inuyasha: Vamos a entrar o no…   
Inuyasha y su pequeño grupo entraron, la casa por dentro parecía el lugar de una adivina cualquiera, lo que no les dio muchas esperanzas.   
- Inuyasha: Hay alguien aquí…   
Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku y Shippo caminaron hasta el final de la habitación, donde había una extraña anciana sentada frente a una olla en la que hervía un extraño brebaje, la anciana al parecer estaba dormida.   
- Sango: Ella es la adivina…   
- Miroku: Habrá que despertarla para preguntárselo.   
- Inuyasha: Oye… anciana…   
Pero la anciana dio dos ronquidos.   
- Inuyasha: TE ESTAMOS HABLANDO!!!   
La anciana despertó por fin ante los gritos de Inuyasha.   
- Urasei: Que, que sucede…   
La susodicha bruja observo a los cuatro viajeros.   
- Miroku: Veníamos porque…   
Pero Miroku no pudo terminar, ya que la anciana lo interrumpió.   
- Urasei: Si, ya lo se, su amiga Aome, los estaba esperando, porque se tardaron tanto…   
La anciana paso sus manos varias veces sobre el caldero que tenía frente a ella, este mostró a Aome aun dormida y luego a la pulsera.   
- Sango: Esa es nuestra amiga Aome…   
- Miroku: I esa es la extraña pulsera.   
La extraña anciana asintió.   
- Urasei: Lo que sospechaba… su amiga es victima de un hechizo… 

Continuará… 

Nota de Autor:   
Si, otro fics de Inuyasha, aunque el primero que hice no fue exclusivamente de la serie, no, no fue crossover, pero era parte de uno, Diez Historias de Amistad que hasta que las complete no van a pasar de Siete, pero esa es otra historia, aquí abro la posibilidad de un Universo basado varios inocentes artefactos con poderes mágicos, de hecho ya incluí uno de ellos antes en otro fics, Una Nueva Perspectiva, un fanfics de Shaman King, incluiré más datos de estos artefactos en futuros fanfics, si desean utilizarlos, ya es cuestión de cada uno, por lo pronto voy a hacer una historia con cada uno de ellos, así aprovecho para crearles una mejor historia y regarlos por diversos mundos Anime, hasta entonces. 


	2. Chapter 2

Fics de Inuyasha.

**El Cambio de Aome.**

Luego de escuchar aquellas palabras de la anciana, Inuyasha y Miroku habían ido por Aome, quien al parecer había empeorado en sus extraños síntomas, esta vez estaba padeciendo una fiebre muy intensa y parecía estar sufriendo una pesadilla. La mujer había preparado una habitación en un cuarto de junto, con una cama donde colocaron a Aome. Shipo y Kirara se habían quedado en otra habitación, cuidando de Aome. Inuyasha, Miroku y Sango se sentaron a escuchar lo que la anciana les tenía que decir.

—Hace muchos años un perverso hechicero practicante de magia oscura, creo diferentes artefactos, cada uno de ellos poseía un hechizo en particular —La extraña anciana comentaba la historia frente a un caldero, cuando le agrego unos polvos, dentro del humo que provenía del cocido, comenzaron a proyectarse imágenes—. Un relicario, un broche para cabello, un espejo de mano, un pendiente, un juego de dos zarcillos, un anillo, un collar y una pulsera.

Todos atendían entusiasmados lo que la anciana hablaba, todos menos Inuyasha, que estaba de lo más aburrido. Shipoo, quien se encontraba en la habitación de junto cuidando de Aome, escuchaba de reojo pegado a la pared, todo lo que decían acerca de la condición de Aome.

—¿Qué diablos es lo que tratas de decirnos anciana? —preguntó enojado el mitad demonio.

—Esa pulsera… —comentó la anciana viendo fijamente a Inuyasha—. La que lleva en la mano… —Inuyasha asintió al escuchar las palabras de la anciana—. Esta hechizada.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó Inuyasha confundido.

—Rayos, acaso quieres que te lo dibuje… eres un verdadero idiota perro estúpido —Sango y Miroku se sorprendieron ante las palabras de la anciana, por el contrarió, Inuyasha solo se enojo más—. Escucha con atención perrito, si gustas acércate para que se te haga más fácil. Voy a ser lo más sencilla posible —Inuyasha se acerco a la anciana y esta con una sonrisa, le grito al oído—. ¡ERES UN IDIOTA INUYASHA!

Para este momento, tanto Miroku, como Sango, comenzaron a sospechar de aquella anciana, quien parecía saber más de lo que decía, en especial, parecía saber bastante de Inuyasha. Mientras Inuyasha se recuperaba del grito, Sango y Miroku hablaban entre ellos.

—No le parece muy sospechosa aquella anciana, su excelencia—. Comentó Sango casi susurrándole al oído a Miroku.

—Ya lo creo, Sanguito —respondió Miroku sin dejar de observar a la anciana… aunque su mano derecha se encaminaba instintivamente a otro lado—. Parece saber bastante de Inuyasha, me pregunto si quizás lo conoció en su juventud.

—Esta diciendo que aquella anciana podría ser como la anciana Kaede, la hermana de Kikyo —Miroku asintió—. Inuyasha paso cincuenta años dormido, aquella mujer se ve bastante anciana. Quizás tenga razón en ello, aunque no imagino que tipo de relación tuvo con Inuyasha.

Inuyasha y la anciana estaban literalmente peleando de tú a tú, o sea, a punta de gritos e insultos verbales. Por las afirmaciones de Miroku, parecía ser, que aquella anciana si había conocido a Inuyasha en el pasado, la pregunta era, cuando y como, además de que tipo de relación guardaba. De pronto, un fuerte sonido de una cachetada inundo el ambiente.

—¡SU EXCELENCIA! —Sango golpeo a Miroku, dejándole toda la marca de la mano en la cara—. Esto es algo serio.

Inuyasha y la anciana dejaron su discusión, Miroku se disculpo con Sango y como de costumbre, esta lo perdono. Nuevamente todos rodearon a la misteriosa anciana y esta colocó unas hierbas dentro del cocido. Por unos segundos no sucedió nada, simplemente el brebaje cambió de color a un extraño tono morado. Todos se quedaron intrigados esperando que sucedería, la anciana tomo un cucharón y vertió el líquido en un tazón y se los dio a Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku.

—Es alguna especie de líquido mágico que al beberlo nos ayude a entrar en alguna especie de trance para salvar a Aome —preguntó con curiosidad Sango al recibir el tazón, Miroku e Inuyasha observaban el contenido de su tazón con algo de recelo, la anciana lleno un cuarto tazón y se lo bebió.

—No es nada de eso —comentó la anciana luego de beber el líquido y suspirar—. Solo es un poco de té que preparé. Me ayuda a concentrarme.

Los presentes se cayeron de espaldas ante la respuesta. Inuyasha se mostraba cada vez más molesto, al punto de querer desenvainar su espada, pero Miroku no dejaba de tranquilizarlo, debido a que no podían molestar a la anciana, ya que era la única pista que tenían para salvar a Aome.

—Esta bien, no haré nada… —respiró hondo Inuyasha—. Pero que de una buena vez se deje de bromas o ya vera…

—Así que bromas —la anciana sorbió el último poco de té y tiró el tazón dentro de la olla, este exploto y el cuarto se lleno de una extraña luz roja—. Mientras ella no se la quite, no volverá a ser la misma Aome que conocieron, esta siendo manipulada por el creador de esa pulsera encantada.

—Pobre Aome.

—Así que eso era lo que le sucedía a la señorita Aome.

—¿Pero quien creo esa pulsera?

Urasei, la bruja anciana tan solo les mostró un mapa.

—Un antiguo mago, vivía en este punto… —Urasei la bruja anciana, tan solo les mostró un mapa con un punto marcado. De inmediato Inuyasha se levanto tomando su espada.

—¿Qué vas a hacer jovenzuelo? —preguntó la anciana en un tono algo irónico. Inuyasha ni siquiera volteo a ver a la anciana, tan solo camino hacia la puerta.

—No es obvio, debo acabar con ese mago para que el hechizo en que tiene atrapado a Aome acabe —comentó Inuyasha desenvainando a Colmillo de acero.

—Pero Inuyasha —Miroku se levanto e intento tranquilizar de nuevo a Inuyasha—. Aun no sabemos nada acerca de nuestro enemigo, que tal si es otra trampa más de Naraku.

—¿Cree qué pueda tratarse nuevamente de él, su excelencia? —preguntó Sango muy angustiada, no era el estilo de Naraku, pero no se podía descartar que fuera un ataque de él.

—Hace mucho no sabemos de él —habló Miroku en tono pensativo—. No me extrañaría que haya planeado algo como esto.

—Trampa o no, debo ir, la vida de Aome peligra, no lo entiendes —Inuyasha levanto su espada, pero antes de que pudiera salir, Urasei lo detuvo.

—Espera un poco Inuyasha, sigues igual de impaciente —todos los presentes voltearon a ver a la anciana. Especial Inuyasha, pero este solo se volteó para volver a pelear con la anciana.

—¿Qué sucede anciana, acaso me vas a detener? —dijo Inuyasha en tono amenazante.

—No lo haré, solo deseo saber si de verdad te importa tanto esa muchacha —Sango, Miroku y Shippo voltearon a ver a Inuyasha, este disimulo muy bien su sonrojo volteando la cara.

—I eso que te importa anciana decrepita, tengo que exterminar a un hechicero y el tiempo no esta de mi parte —Inuyasha se volteó para esconder su sonrojo y se dirigió nuevamente a la puerta—. Sino tienes nada importante que decirme, no me quites mi tiempo.

Inuyasha salió corriendo a toda velocidad tratando de huir de esa casa, pero por algún motivo, no logro ni atravesar la puerta. Por más efuerzo que hiciera, era como si alguna fuerza invisible lo detuviera.

—¡Qué demonios! —Inuyasha volteó a ver a la misteriosa anciana, la cual se encontraba emanando una extraña energía, la misma energía que impedía que Inuyasha saliera—. Dime de una buena vez, que es lo que quieres… —dijo Inuyasha molesto y apuntando con su espada a la anciana.

—Quiero saber que tienes pensado hacer, si tus intenciones son atravesar todo el mundo en menos de seis horas, llegar al castillo de aquel mago y eliminarlo—la anciana se levantó y se encamino hacia la pared, donde había un montón de frascos —. Pues déjame decirte que pierdes tu tiempo, aquel mago murió hace muchos años y aunque viviera, sus hechizos no se romperían con matarlo. La magia que se encuentra encerrada en esos peligrosos artefactos disfrazados como objetos inocentes, es magia muy poderosa y antigua, no simples hechizos de principiantes.

—Entonces dime de una buena vez, que debo hacer para romper el hechizo que tiene atrapada a Aome —Inuyasha se acercó molesto a la anciana, esta sonrió.

—Si de verdad te interesa tanto esa chiquilla —la anciana tomó un frasco del estante y se volvió a sentar frente al caldero, el efecto de luz roja que cubría la habitación, ya había terminado—. Yo te puedo ayudar a salvarla, pero mi ayuda no es gratis, a cambió debes darme algo tuyo…

Inuyasha miro en dirección de su mano derecha, aquella con la que sostenía a su espada. La anciana se notó muy interesada en la poderosa espada de Inuyasha, Miroku y Sango se notaban preocupados, no sabían si era una trampa o no.

—Hablas acaso de mi Colmillo de Acero —la bruja asintió—. Debes estar bromeando —Urasei negó con la cabeza.

—Dame a tu espada o… ¿acaso tienes algo más valioso para ofrecerme? —Sango se acercó a la anciana y deposito su boomerang en el suelo.

—Es lo más valioso que tengo, por favor, salve a Aome —dijo Sango casi suplicante—. Aome es mi mejor amiga, no me importa perder mi Boomerang, aunque sea un recuerdo de mi padre fallecido.

Shippo, quien había estado escuchando desde el otro cuarto, se acercó a la anciana y comenzó a vaciar todos sus bolsillos. Deposito todos sus queridos juguetes, junto al boomerang de Sango.

—No parecerán mucho, pero son mis tesoros —comentó Shippo algo triste de no poder depositar algo de más valor—. ¡Por favor, salve a Aome!

—También ayudaré —Miroku deposito su báculo sobre los demás objetos—. También tengo muchos pergaminos capaces de expulsar espíritus y fantasmas —Miroku colocó sus pergaminos junto a su báculo—. No importa el precio, con tal de salvar a la señorita Aome.

La extraña anciana vio los objetos, levantó uno por uno estos y comenzó a evaluarlos. Miroku, Shippo y Sango estaban muy impacientes, esperando a ver si servían de algo sus esfuerzos, Inuyasha por su parte, simplemente sostenía su espada.

—Llénenselos, no me interesan para nada —la anciana lanzó los objetos al suelo, luego fihó su mirada en la grandiosa espada de Inuyasha—. Solo busco la poderosa Espada Colmillo de Acero, capaz de cortar a cien espíritus de un solo ataque…

Decepcionados, Sango y Shippo tomaron sus cosas y las guardaron, Miroku se veía algo molesto. Inuyasha por su parte, transformo su espada y apunto con ella a la cabeza de la anciana.

—Dime, como sabes tanto de mi espada, si nunca la habías visto antes —la anciana sonrió.

—Te sorprenderías mucho de saber la verdad, perrito —la anciana le guiño un ojo a Inuyasha, haciendo que a este se le erizara el cabello—. Bromeo, claro que la había visto, he visto todos tus combates Inuyasha, desde que entraron en este pueblo, mi caldero me mostró todo de ustedes, incluso la tragedia por la que debía pasar Aome, ahora sino guardas esa espada y me prestas atención, no te diré como salvar a Aome.

Inuyasha no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que le ordenaban, envaino su espada y aun molesto se tuvo que sentar a escuchar. Sango, Miroku y Shippo escuchaban también lo que hablaba la anciana, que con cada palabra, les creaba más dudas de su identidad.

—Soy una antigua y poderosa bruja, pero mi magia ya se esta acabando, así que si he de gastar mi tiempo en ayudarlos, al menos quiero algo a cambio —la anciana señalo la espada de Inuyasha, este parecía dudar en entregar su espada, pero era la vida de Aome.

—Si te doy a Colmillo de Acero, como estaré seguro de que salvaras a Aome.

—No puedes estarlo, confías en lo que te digo o ella se quedará así para siempre…

Inuyasha aun dudando, pero temiendo por la vida de Aome, no tuvo más opción que tomar su espada, con todo y funda, y entregársela a aquella extraña anciana, aun cuando su lógica le decía que no confiará en aquella mujer y entregará tan fácilmente su arma más poderosa, debía hacerlo. Cuando la mujer sostuvo la espada, la desenvaino, logrando que Colmillo de acero se transformara, comenzó a reír para sorpresa de los presente y apuntó con la espada a Inuyasha.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Fics de Inuyasha.  
El Cambio de Aome.

La extraña bruja había desenvainado a Colmillo y estaba apuntando hacia el cuello de Inuyasha, este no sabía como reaccionar, sería una prueba de aquella bruja loca o lo iba a matar. Si actuaba equivocadamente, quizás la vida de Aome estaría en peligro.

—¿Por qué no atacas perro? —preguntó la bruja muy altiva, Inuyasha estaba muy enojado, pero debió controlarse.

—Porque no planeas dañarme —fue la respuesta seca del mitad bestia.

Sango, Shipo y Miroku que estaban en posición de lucha, se inquietaron ante la respuesta de Inuyasha. Este solo descubrió su cuello como si esperara que aquella mujer se lo atravesará.

—Sigues siendo igual de impetuoso que antes, idiota —la bruja le devolvió a Colmillo a Inuyasha—. Como sabias que no te haría daño.

—Sí Inuyasha, como sabías que no te atacaría —preguntó Shipo intrigado.

—Podría haber sido una trampa de Naraku —esta vez fue Sango la que hablo.

—Aunque Naraku usa mujeres más bellas —Sango le lanzó una mirada molesta a Miroku.

—Su excelencia, no es momento de bromas.

—Es verdad, discúlpame Sanguito. Tú siempre serás la única para mí…

—Su excelencia, me hará sonrojar.

—Miroku ya tiene más experiencia engañando a Sango —rió Shipo.

—Eh tórtolos, si quieren algo mejor, les puedo alquilar la habitación de la trastienda —habló la bruja entre bromas.

—¿Qué dices Sango, no te gustaría?

—¡SU EXCELENCIA!

Como era de esperarse, Sango se sonrojo mucho y terminó con una bofetada al rostro del monje.

—Perdón Sanguito

—Bien, ahora que nos encargamos de esos dos Contesta mi pregunta.

— Es simple, aunque te odio vieja bruja. Colmillo de Acero no te daño, si hubieras sostenido a Colmillo con otra intención, te hubiera atacado.

—Que les parece el chico es listillo.

—Deja de jugar y dime ahora bruja, salvaras a Aome.

La vieja le lanzó a Colmillo a Inuyasha y simplemente se sentó junto al caldero, tomó lo que parecía ser un bambú con un extraño polvo dentro y encendió una punta de este en el fuego, luego al parecer comenzó a fumarlo.

—Hice lo que querías, ahora salva a Aome. Te lo exijo.

—Por favor, haga todo lo posible.

—Salve a la señorita Aome.

—Salve a Aome, haré todo lo que pida.

—Por desgracia, ninguno de ustedes tres tiene lo que se pide para salvarla —la bruja señalo en dirección de Inuysha—. Solo ese estúpido perro puede hacerlo.

—¡Cómo que estúpido!

—Inuysha, calmado Es por el bien de la señorita Aome, al menos escucha lo que tienen que decirnos.

Inuyasha intento tranquilizarse con lo que le dijo Miroku, aunque aun se le escuchaba levemente gruñir un poco.

—Verán, lo que Aome necesita para despertar de ese estado tan duro, es solo una cosa… —la bruja se sacó el extraño cigarro de la boca y lanzó una bocanaza de humo a Inuyasha, este tosió.

—Acaso necesita que la ahoguen.

—No idiota, no se como llegue a tener un herm… —la bruja tosió un poco—. Disculpen, son problemas de la edad.

Pero Miroku si había escuchado parte de aquellas palabras de la bruja y había despertado las sospechas en él.

—Como intentaba decir, Aome necesita algo muy importante de Inuysha —todos miraron fijamente al mitad bestia—. Solo el podrá salvarla de ese trance.

—¿Y eso que es?

—Dame 50 monedas de oro y te lo digo.

—¡Perdón!

—No las tienen, entonces váyanse.

La bruja golpeo su bastón cigarro de bambú tres veces y para cuando acabo, misteriosamente, Shipo, Inuysha, Miroku, Sango, Saome y Kirara estaban, no solo fuera de la casa de la bruja, sino a la entrada del pueblo.

—¿Qué acaba de suceder? —preguntó una Aome muy confundida.

—Su excelencia, es Aome.

—¡¡¡AOME!!! —Shipo se lanzó sobre Aome—. Estas bien Aome

—Hola Shipo, Sango, Miroku, Kirara.

—Calmado Shipo, todos estamos felices de ver a la señorita Aome con bien, pero la puedes lastimar.

—Aome, que bueno que estés a salvo.

Solo Inuyasha se mantenía al margen de la conversación, quien sabe por que. Lo más probable es que siguiera pensando en aquello que les mencionó aquella bruja. Shipo, Miroku, Sango y Kirara se fueron a "buscar" una posada para pasar la noche, en realidad una excusa para dejarlos solos.

—Parece que estamos solos Inuyasha.

—Así parece.

—Me enteré que ofreciste cambiar a Colmillo de Acero por mí.

—No te hagas ilusiones Aome, solo lo hice para salvarte —Inuyasha estaba algo sonrojado y evitaba ver de frente a Aome.

—Gracias Inuyasha.

Mientras Sango, Shipo y Kirara buscaban una posada, el Monje Miroku se había separado del grupo para ir a perseguir a una jovencita que le había robado el dinero. Por desgracia no logro alcanzarla, sin embargo, nuevamente llegó a la casa de la bruja.

—Así que estamos de nuevo aquí.

Miroku entro de nuevo al extraño hogar de la bruja, para encontrar a una mujer muy hermosa de quizás unos 20 o 25 años sentada frente al caldero, viéndolo.

—Creo que me confundí de lugar… pero que importa —el monje se acercó a la mujer y tomo su mano—. ¿No te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?

Por contrarió de lo que la lógica normal diría, aquella hermosa mujer respondió con un si al seductor Monje. Miroku sonrió pensando en todo lo que haría con aquella bella mujer, pero cuando volvió a verla, esa mujer se había convertido en una anciana, pero no en cualquiera, sino en la bruja que antes los había atendido.

—Esto es una penitencia para pagar por todos los pecas de mi vida, cierto.

—Además de bello, gracioso, así me gustan los hombres —la anciana sostuvo el brazo de Miroku y no lo soltaba, este trataba de hacer un esfuerzo bárbaro para ello—. Si viniste aquí, es porque quieres algo. Acaso Aome no despertó ya.

—No venía por eso precisamente —comentó Miroku muy serio—. Vine a averiguar otra cosa.

—Ya veo… ¿Quieres saber cuál es mi relación con Inuyasha, es eso? —Miroku asintió muy serio—. Te lo diría, pero que gano yo a cambio —la anciana miró de forma seductora al monje, haciendo que se asustará.

—L-lo siento, pero hice un voto de pureza —habló nervioso Miroku.

—Pureza —la anciana sonrió—. He visto como ves a esa exterminadora, no hay persona más impura que tú, monjecito.

—N-n-no se de lo que habla —Miroku miró nervioso hacia la pared.

—Eres muy lindo y divertido, esta bien, te lo diré —Miroku volteó a ver a la anciana—. Con la condición, de que me des un besito…

La anciana arrugo los labios y cerró los ojos, Miroku se asustó a morir, pero no había más alternativa. Intentando no vomitar y concentrándose lo más posible en imaginarse que la persona a la que besaría sería Sango, logró, con mucho esfuerzo, darle un beso en la frente a la anciana.

—Besas bien, joven monje —Miroku intentaba limpiarse la lengua con las manos—. Te lo diré entonces, sabes quien es el padre de Inuyasha, verdad —Miroku asintió—. Entonces debes saber que Inuyasha tiene un hermano mayor que es un demonio completo.

—Sí, lo conocemos muy bien, Sesshomaru y odia a Inuyasha.

—Eso es debido a que la madre de Inuyasha es una humana, por ello Inuyasha nació mitad demonio, como tal, pierde sus poderes en Luna Nueva —Miroku se levantó sobresaltado, muy pocos conocían con exactitud la debilidad de Inuyasha—. Tranquilo monje, solo escucha la historia. La madre de Inuyasha, anteriormente había tenido una hija, la hermana mayor de Inuyasha... esa chica, soy yo.

Mientras Miroku se enteraba de toda la verdad de aquella misteriosa anciana, sin saberlo, Aome había caído nuevamente en ese extraño trance y esta vez, solo estaba Inuysha a su lado. El pobre Inuyasha no sabía que hacer, así que se inclinó frente a Aome y comenzó a hablarle.

— Aome… no te mueras… yo… yo… —Inuyasha tragó antes de pronunciar las palabras que nunca creyó llegar a pronunciar—. Yo te amo Aome.

Aome abrió los ojos y sonrió.

—Lo sabía —Aome abrazo a Inuyasha haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

En otra parte, Urasei miraba por su caldero lo que acababa de suceder.

—Que te parece hermanito, no hay magia más poderosa que esa… la de Amor.

En el caldero se podía observar como Shippo le decía algo a Inuyasha y luego como esta corría para golpear al pequeño zorrito.

—Pues no me quede con tu espada, pero al menos si lo hice con tu orgullo Inuyasha, no creíste tener una prueba tan grande como esta verdad, pero espera a ver lo que el futuro te tiene preparado…

En el caldero se podía ver como Inuyasha perseguía al joven Kitsune por toda la habitación tirando cosas, hasta que Aome se cansó de ello y diciendo algo, Inuyasha se estrella contra el suelo, Miroku llego poco después, Sango le pregunto algo y el monje respondió negativamente, así que la exterminadora le estampó una cachetada al Monje Miroku.

—Descansen, lo que les espera a futuro requerirá de todas sus fuerzas —la bruja tapó el caldero y luego, todo el cuarto se oscureció.

Fin.

Nota de Autor.  
Creí que no lo iba a acabar, últimamente dos de los más peligrosos enemigos de los escritores me han atacado, la pereza y la falta de tiempo, con decirles que tengo varios de mis fics inconclusos aun porque me ha ganado la pereza a la hora de continuarlos, estoy a palabra por día, pero aun así los terminare, con esto acabo el fics de Inuyasha, espero que les haya gustado

Suerte en todo y nos vemos en los siguientes fics.


End file.
